the_united_nations_space_commandfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC Military Doctrine
I Section A - Basic Regulations * Grammar is required unless due to certain problems * Team-Killing in unacceptable unless deemed accidental * Spawn-Killing in unacceptable under any circumstances * All military organizations must respect each other and avoid flaming I Section B - Conduct * All high ranking members must be treated with respect * All low ranking members must also be treated with respect unless being trained by a high rank * Absolutely no flaming fellow members * Spreading rumors is unacceptable * Begging for ranks will result in demotion * Favoritism ranking is unacceptable and will be treated harshly * Leaking classified information is unacceptable * Cross Division authority does not exist. Those caught trying to command a division that is not their own will be punished. I Section C - Raiding Hospitality * Do not flame raiders or defenders of enemy/allied groups * Only speak in team chat when possible * Do not be a poor sport I Section D - Wall Use * Spamming is unacceptable * Flaming is unacceptable * Do not overflow the chat with unrelated topics * Encourage group communication I Section E - Punishment * Minor offenses will result in a warning * Moderate offenses will result in demotion * Major offenses will result in probation, exile, or divisional exile Note: Probation- Rank is reset to E, and will not be allowed past E-4 for the remainder of their time in the UNSC. I Section F - Abusive Behavior * High ranks found abusing lower ranks with their status will result in disciplinary action * High ranks found utilizing administrative commands deemed inappropriate without permission will result in disciplinary action * High ranks found utilizing administrative commands outside of policing and debugging without permission during any event such as a raid will result in disciplinary action II Section A- Divisional Information * The UNSC Marine Corps- The main ground force for the UNSC. The Marine Corps prides itself off of use of Squad based Infantry tactics and use of Military Vehicles and Hardware. * The UNSC Naval Forces- The front of the UNSC, the Naval Forces is spread through the systems protecting the colonies from invaders foreign and domestic. * The UNSC Special Forces Division- Comprised of the Orbital Shock Drop Troopers and the Legendary Spartan Program. the Special Forces Division is home to elite members of the UNSC. * The UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence- The Military Intelligence Organization of the UNSC. Office of Naval Intelligence or “ONI” is known for Policing the UNSC Military Forces as well as leading the front in Military Science and Development. II Section B- Multi Divisional Policy * All Members if the UNSC may only be in 1 Division, Only members allowed to be in more than one Division will be ONI Section I-III Agents as they are required to be in the Division that they are assigned to. Members found in multiple divisions without a legitimate reason or Authorization will be punished. * Major Developers will be allowed in the Scientific Research Department along with their primary division. II Section C- Secondary Division Entries * The UNSC Special Forces Division- While primarily invite only, to give everyone in the UNSC an equal chance there will be a monthly tryout session in which up to 3 Spartans and up to 3 ODST’s can be accepted. These 3 are to be the top applicants of the try out and must be fit for active Special Forces duties. * The UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence- ONI is an applicable organization, it is a 2 part process. the first is a 10 question entry form including your experiences, what position you would want to try for and how much availability and flexibility you have in your schedule. The second portion will be an ingame interview with a member of the ONI Council. II Section D- Divisional Training Doctrine * The UNSC Marine Corps- To be added * The UNSC Naval Forces- To be added * The UNSC Special Forces Division- To be added